Fel Magic
Fel Magic is a destructive school of magic used primarily by the forces of the Burning Legion. The use of (and exposure to) this magic by any species is known to cause physical corruption, which can appear as something small, such as a change of eye color, or can cause wide spread physiological changes, as shown by the Orcs, who were almost completely corrupted by the use and exposure to fel energies and have shown multiple mutations as a result, and the Draenei who as a result of exposure to fel magic have several devolved racial sub-species such as the Broken and the Lost Ones. Unlike other schools of magic, Fel magic is unique in the fact that the corruption that it spreads is not isolated specifically to the caster. Any exposure to the energies released by Fel magic will cause varying levels of corruption, which can result in physical mutation even if those suffering have never touched or are incapable of using fel magic themselves. Heavy use of fel magic has been known to destroy entire regions of land such as the region of Felwood in Kalimdor and the region of Shadowmoon Valley, located in the shattered remains of Outland. =The Creation of Fel Magic= ---- Fel Magic while primarily used by the Burning Legion and the Demons that fill its ranks is not actually created by Demons. Rather it is created by the sacrifice of life energy. The sacrifice can be small and insignificant, like the burning of a plant, or it can be large, like the destruction of an entire village. While it is by no means an exact science, a popular theory among fel users is that the level of sacrifice made influences the power of the magic cast. Demons See main article: Demons Demons are beings of pure evil who feed upon various magical forces, as well as the primordial forces of life. They are created in the darkest recesses of the Twisting Nether by a process known as 'fel infusion'. This process floods the subject of the ritual with a massive amount of raw fel energy, enough so that they are corrupted entirely, turned from whatever purpose they had before their transformation to become yet another twisted soldier in the ranks of the Burning Legion, the largest force of Demons in existence. Demonology The term Demonology is a simple one. Roughly translated, it refers to the study of Demons, but lessons taught in the dark tomes on the subject also go into detail about the malevolent forces wielded by the Demons. Warlocks who take on the path of Demonology, known collectively as Demonologists have in some ways mastered the power that the Demons wield, and are able to utilize the power of fel and shadow against their enemies. They can also draw upon the power of their fallen opponents by trapping their souls within small crystals, known as Soul Shards. These shards are then used by the Warlock to call upon powers from the void, a practice seen as reckless and dangerous by some, although most Warlocks will swear that they have their power under complete control. As part of the Demonologists core branch of study, a Warlock who practices the art is a master of summoning many different forms of demon or void being. From the mischevious imp to the ravenous fel hunter, there are many demons, mundane and advanced which can be called upon by a warlock, even one who is still considered to be a novice. Despite the ease in which certain demons can be summoned, it should be noted that not all demonologists are so careful with their spells, and the summoning of demons is considered an extremely risky practice. Prospective summoners must be sure of their own power so that they can banish any creature that they summon. In most cases, this is precisely what happens, with demons who are too unruly quickly being dismissed back to the Twisting Nether, however there have been few cases where either due to the ego of the summoner or the interference of outsiders, powerful demons sub-species such as Eredar and Annihilian have broken free of the spells that bound them (provided they were bound at all) and turned against their summoners, often resulting in the Warlocks being slaughtered by the very creature they sought to control. The God of Fel and Flame The God of Fel and Flame, otherwise known as Sargeras, is a Dark Titan. Formerly the champion of the Titan Pantheon, he fell to corruption during his long war with the demonic forces that plagued the universe, long before the formation of the Burning Legion. Now consumed by a desire to destroy all that his former brothers and sisters of the Pantheon have built, he leads the largest force of demons the universe has ever known to exist. Under his rule, his demonic armies have scorched countless worlds leaving nothing but ash and bone in their wake. =Warlocks= ---- See main article: Warlock The Warlock is a practitioner of demonic arts, a user of fel energy who attempts to bind the unholy power of the Burning Legion to his or her will. While the very first warlocks can be traced back to the planet Argus and the malevolent Eredar, now there are countless practitioners of the demonic arts from many different races and locations. To these warlocks, the fel is not a power to be feared but an opportunity to excel. All warlocks regardless of their chosen focus attempt to gain full dominance over the magical forces they wield. As a result, many warlocks can be found within the ranks of the Burning Legion, aiding Sargeras and their demonic overlords, as well as they, can in exchange for knowledge on how to master their craft and yet, for all the Warlocks who willingly serve the Legion, there are many others who refuse to serve, and instead seek to master the power so that they can turn it upon their enemies. Notable Warlocks * Archimonde the Defiler * Kil'Jaeden the Deciever * Gul'dan * Cho'gall * Meryl Felstorm * Turlias Moonweave * Rossko Cauldella * Gwistle Shadowgear * Sasha Storm * Serana Dawnsinger * Fasha Tel’therun =Demon Hunter= ---- See main article: Demon Hunter Demon Hunters are the students of Illidan Stormrage, brother to Malfurion who became the first Demon Hunter during the War of the Ancients. Despite being imprisoned for his actions at the end of the war, many Night Elves chose to follow his path, by taking on the powers of chaos and fel so that they can turn them against their demonic masters. For their willingness to use the powers of chaos and fel, the Demon Hunters are outcast from Night Elf society with even their presence being enough to cause fear and mistrust due to their misunderstood pact with the dark powers. During Illidan's reign as the overlord of Outland, he trained a powerful faction of Demon Hunters known as the Illidari. These demon hunters were not only made up of Night Elves who had willingly left their homes behind to join him in the shattered hellscape but also consisted of Blood Elves who had followed their leader Kael'thas Sunstrider, to escape persecution by their former allies within the Alliance. While a great deal of them was destroyed during the war against Illidan and his forces, there are rumors of a powerful group of Demon Hunters who departed from the Black Temple into lands unknown shortly before the invasion of the Temple began. Where they went and what their current status is, is currently unknown. Notable Demon Hunters * Illidan Stormrage * Altruis the Sufferer * Feronas Sindweller * Loramus Thalipedes =References= * http://wow.gamepedia.com/Fel_Magic * http://wow.gamepedia.com/Warlock * http://wow.gamepedia.com/Demon_hunter Category:Magic Category:Schools of Magic